Monochrome
by Harmony283
Summary: Or am I going to have to assume someone bought it for you?" she cocked her head to the side, "Not that anyone would buy anything for you—much less have you accept it—because then that has to mean something, doesn’t it?” Multiple mainly LxK Ch3 UP R&R plz
1. In the Gray

**This has been running through my head on speeddrive for the past couple of months (**_**yes**_** months)—ever since the concept of **_**Burning**_** popped into my head (the only other DGM fic I have at the moment—a oneshot, though this takes concepts from it). It's probably dangerous to write about this here, considering the manga hasn't been updated for a month, thus they haven't explained this yet. Basically I'm taking my own creative speculation and turning it into words. Which leads to the lo-and-behold disclaimer:**_**don't**_** (it probably wouldn't twice as good if I **_**did**_** own it, which would be sad and wouldn't do it justice in any light), and thus I am stuck writing fanfiction in hopes to getting all my different speculations in working order, which, of course means they COULD be wrong, but it's fiction. FAN-fiction, I hope I can get away with it XD**

**Pairing(s): Lavi X Kanda among others…**

**WARNING(S): shounen-ai, alcohol usage, smoking, drug abuse, violence, slightly crazy OC's (oh yes—OC's, if you dislike OC's with a severe passion, I'll warn you –doesn't feel this needs a warning, though-), language, and innuendos**

**-gasp- this ISN'T AU! (like Pressure is) Let's see how far I can get XD **

**-stops rambling now- Enjoy! **

* * *

"Quite honestly, he was almost dead when I found him." The man let out a chuckle, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes and smiling, almost too pleasantly, at us.

"Really," Bookman decided to speak up, suspicion caking his voice, eyes narrowing, unbelieving, "Would you mind telling us _where_?"

The smile wavered for a second into a more serious one, "I'm afraid not—I don't have the right to disclose something that personal," he closed his eyes, slowly, "Nor would Lavi want me to."

"Ah, but I think we're getting ahead of us here," Turtle shifted, uncomfortably, "asking _where_ isn't exactly plausible in this situation, but," he let out a tired sigh, "what _is_ important is the story that you told."

The smile was back, a bit easy, almost mimicking one of Lavi's own, "Ah yes—the story. I did say I knew something about it, didn't I?"

Yes—the story. The _connection_ we just heard about. _What_ Komui was thinking when he decided only letting a few know—it was unnerving. I looked across from me, over at the white-haired Moyashi, sitting, tense, fists clenched. _He_ obviously knew, and apparently—apparently the rabbit did, whether from _this_ man, or from actually—he _was _the Bookman after all. For all _I_ knew, he could've been _with_ them when Cross had said that. When Allen figured out exactly who he _was_—which was all so damn confusing because it _was_ the damn Moyashi and—

"But as I said, he was almost half dead." The man repeated, "it wouldn't surprise me if he didn't remember any of it."

"And that's halting you from telling this _how_?" Timothy hissed from the corner, voicing the words I would have said had it been anyone else speaking. I shot him a glare, and he glared back, "_what_? Do we absolutely have to have _that guy_ here to make the story work?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by another laugh from Lavi's caretaker, "Now, now, that _is_ quite the good question." His eyes half narrowed as the boy took the moment of praise, "But it did aid in his recovery, and garner that's definitely something worthy of being paid attention to."

"How…did it do _that_?" That was Lenalee, on Timothy's other side, a hand placed on his shoulder, which he almost always flinched away—dramatically, or else I'd never notice it—from.

"He wanted to hear it." The words were dire, and serious, eyes casting to the table in front of us, "I…I wasn't even sure—when I first found him, obviously—if even _my_ techniques would heal him entirely. He could have very easily died at that point, if his Will decided to." He exhaled softly, "Thus I told him the story, he was unconscious but it did wonders—it was like he was trying to listen, which is a positive sign for _anyone_ who's been in a coma a few months."

_Coma?_

At our horrified looks he laughed, "I kid! I kid! He _was_ unconscious though!" something though—s_omething_ made me think that this part was the actual lie, and that what he had said before was, in fact, the _truth_. Not that I'd go out of my way to remember it. No.

"So as I said," he continued on despite _knowing_ how shocked we were, "He most likely doesn't remember it, if he remembers it at all."

"Basically if he wasn't dead asleep now, he'd be hearing it for the first time." Again, Timothy, "Why the _hell_ can't you just tell him afterwards?"

Another chuckle, another seemingly uncrackable smile, "Maybe because he's about to wake up?"

And—almost as if on cue—the sound of the makeshift bed creaked and groaned, and bare feet landed on equally old tiles, dirtied by the war. And then, a second later, the curtain was shoved aside to reveal a very sleep redhead

Other wise known as Lavi.

"Wha's goin' on?" he asked, bleary eyed, and drugged, not attempting to move from his spot, probably because—or maybe more like _hoped_ because—of the pain. He _had_ been an unnaturally large idiot, after all—it _always_ came with consequences.

His caretaker didn't seem at all phased by him, like he was so used to him that—_'Well he'd have to be if he can figure out the damn Usagi's sleeping pattern'_ since that was just about as crazy and hyped up as he was—he said, ever so simply.

"Impeccable time, as always, Lavi," Even from where I was sitting I could see the redhead tense, "it really is good of you to join us." He made a patting motion next to him, on the only other vacant cushion—Lavi didn't seem to want to go, but, somehow—somehow he _did_.

A few staggered, painful steps, which made him flinch way too much—which made me wonder if he had given himself any other wounds from his idiocy—and he was there, lowering himself seemed to be just as painful, but he did, with an easy smile on his face, directed at us for a half a second before he turned, silently, to the man.

Who said, too easily, "Would you like to hear a story?"

-------(The Black Order, 5:59AM)-------

"There'd better be a reason why we're up this early." The Moyashi muttered through a yawn, stretching his muscles blearily, leaning off the side of the couch, "Cuz if it's jus' for one of Komui's robot things then—I'm sorry Lenalee," when he felt the need to just apologize to her for his incessant griping, "but I'm goin' back to bed."

Lenalee shot him a sleepy smile as well—apparently _neither _of them was used to waking up this early, and even I would start to complain had I not gotten used to it—being up at the crack of dawn for meditation, the only seemingly _quiet _time at the Order, especially now. Yes it was a Cathedral, and it didn't echo as much as the old Headquarters did, but it was still inanely loud, with various experiments going on.

It nearly forced me out-of-doors—in _this_ frigid weather—to meditate. Not that I entirely minded that either, but when up, at this hour, with a griping white-haired Moyashi, it made me want to bear the cold weather. But no, we were _here_, crammed in his new office.

And Lavi was off in the corner looking wide awake, even though I was sure I had seen him in the Library still, when I left—and that had been nearing eleven o'clock. I couldn't help wondering if he had just stayed up and not gotten any sleep at all, but I knew they would have forced him back to bed—or _to_ bed, if he hadn't gotten up to do something or other for Bookman.

'_But then maybe—'_

He lazily looked up at me, grinning, "It _is_ kinda early, isn't it Yuu?"

I felt my eyetwitch, "Yes, it _is_," even I knew it would be insane to try and fight at this hour, but, "and _what_ have I said about using my first name?"

He actually seemed to think that over, before giving an overly dramatized shrug, "Dunno, the usual?"

"You two better not start fighting now." Lenalee scolded, half-hearted in her exhaustion, "especially _you_, Lavi—don't start anything!"

The red-head made his traditional 'sad-dog' look, "But I'm not doin' _anythin'_! Kan-da just chooses to react, tha's all."

I didn't like the way he phrased that, I decided, I _really_ didn't.

"Still," Miranda spoke up, yawning loudly for a second before blushing, "Ah—it's too early to be fighting. And besides," her eyes focused on Lavi for a moment, "you…haven't gotten any sleep have you?"

This made him chuckle, "Eh, well no—not really."

"I thought so," she hummed.

"But you did." He pointed out, "Which's rare—but good. We'll definitely need you if this is what I think it is."

If one of us hadn't been looking at him, we were _now_, "You know why we're here?" Allen wondered, too lazy to sound as shocked as he probably was.

"Do tell," Krory murmured, silently, from over in the darkest corner of the room, tired eyes, focusing on the vibrant red head—

Who proceeded to laugh it all off, "Just speculation, but I mean—how many times has he called us to this office—_here_, at this place, not at—" he never directly said it because we all knew what he meant, "for some crazy experiment? I mean, it could be half of it, I dunno, it'd be Komui-ish anyway," this made Lenalee giggle, "but methinks it's a mission he's throwing at us."

"That would require all of us?" He shrugged his shoulders, and her face scrunched up a little more, "But—Timothy—Timothy has just gotten _used_ to it here—" Miranda shared her sympathies, but—

No.

_That_ brat? Hell—it'd do him good to be here by himself, maybe he'd stop bugging the hell out of us, like he seemed to want to.

Lavi let out a sigh, "Well if it's important enough—" he didn't get much else of a say before the door banged open—

Komui, Link, and…a very sleepy _Timothy_, barged in.

Komui, grumbling about something or other, "I can't believe he's ordering—ah! Everyone!" In an instant his face relaxed, "I'm so glad you all made it."

"Yes but—_why_ are we here?" The Moyashi cut straight to the chase.

Komui smiled, apologetically, at him, "Ah, I'm sorry Allen, I know how much you love your sleep." He waved the comment off, "But as you can see," _what's to see?_—"The reason I called you all here, is because of…the _importance_ of this mission."

"So it _is_ a mission," Lenalee murmured, and we all—whether we wanted to or not—shot Lavi a glance, "where are—where are we going?"

"And why do we hafta get up so early for it?" Allen tagged on, letting lose another yawn.

"Because it's important." He was imploring this, moreso than usually, and I _knew_ by the tone of his voice that he was serious—that there was _no way_ this mission could wait. I didn't want to know why—not entirely, anyway, just enough—a few words to tell us where we'd be headed, and possibly a short explanation of _why_—

It worried me even more when his face tensed again, and he exhaled, "It's so important that it _can't_ wait. We're getting the news in as we speak."

We waited, pensively—Link walked back over to stand next to Allen, dragging Timothy—who seemed to not be complaining for once—with him—as he shuffled through the papers on his clipboard. He seemed to find the file that he wanted, and, walking over to the desk, threw it on its—surprisingly _clean_ and _uncluttered_—surface.

"_This_ is your mission," we moved in a bit closer—it _looked_ like a regular sheet of paper describing data from some sort of analysis, "to exterminate the Akuma in this area."

Lenalee was the first to step forward and take the sheet from him, she looked at it for a moment before looking back up at her brother, "If it's just exterminating them—"

"Look at the numbers," he cut her off gently, pointing to something on the paper. She looked back, for a moment, and then—

"Wh-what?" Her eyes widened, almost fearfully, "That's—how can _that_ be?"

"What is it?" Allen, immediately worried, piped up.

"It's—the numbers are—_how_ could there be so many in one place?" she looked from the sheet, to Allen, then back to her brother, "Don't tell me it's another Akuma factory! I thought—"

Again he cut her off, this time with a sad smile, "I suppose you could call it one, it's just as bad." He seemed to want to clarify—_and he damn better_—because if _that's_ all he told us then—then we could be walking into a damn_ trap_—but he didn't know how. He was trying to find the softest blows, even after all we had been through—all _he_ put us through—he still didn't want to hurt her. He opened his mouth to explain, further but—

This time _Lavi_ cut him off, with a barked out laugh that seemed too—too _serious_ to come from the redhead, "I get it." He managed to mutter through the laugh, running his fingers through his hair, lips twisting in an almost—_painful?_ Damn I really couldn't read him sometimes, who _could_?—smile, "so you're sendin' us _there_?"

He almost seemed relieved that Lavi had been the one to speak up, "Yes," he sounded apologetic, "And I'm…I'm _so sorry_ for it." He was apologizing—not to Lavi, but to Lenalee, Allen, Miranda, Krory, even _me_.

"Sorry for what?" Even Krory was enough on edge to lose half-his passivity, "I understand a large amount of Akuma is something to be worried about but—we can defeat them as we have before."

'_Or at least we can enough to hold them back.'_ The darker side of my mind edged in, but I threw the thought aside.

"Yes," Miranda whole heartedly agreed, "if we work together—" she was really going to say something corny, but again Komui cut her off.

"I—yes, I understand that. You would be willing to risk your lives fighting Akuma," he exhaled, then, painfully slowly, "but you really might…be _in danger,"_—of losing our lives, we all added, mentally—"this time, and I am…_so sorry _to have to—to have to put you through that much danger, just so—"

This was getting annoying, "We get it—we _get_ it," I cut him off, "But where the hell're we _going_? Beating around the bush isn't going to break the news any faster."

For some reason he agreed with me, "Yes that's true, but—"

"Niisan," Lenalee murmured, stepping closer to him, paper still firmly grasped, "If you don't tell us _why_—or…or at least _where_ then—we'll never be able to get there, and we won't be able to fight to our full potential." She smiled, but it was worried and sleepy and she didn't look like she _wanted_ to smile, "Apologize _after_, okay? We can take it."

But there was something in his face that, despite the fact that she was his sister—and it was more than obvious his sister-complex had gone to extremes lately—he didn't want to agree with her. Didn't want to tell her. Didn't want to—

So, naturally, it came to Lavi again, with a soft sigh, "It depends on how much y'value human life." That was a _stupid_ thing to say—we all knew the answer to that. She valued it among _everything_, especially to those close to her, "and how well you'll take it when the human's are the ones who'll take your life—not just the Akuma."

Komui, for all he was worth, looked like he wanted to yell at him.

But—_what_?

"You're being just as clear as him," I pointed out before anyone else could speak.

"Well at least I'm actually sayin' somethin' useful," he snapped back, and there was actual _venom_ there—and it almost stung. Almost. He let out another sigh, "But I suppose it's better _to_ send us there, than t'try and fight them off from the inside out." His eyes narrowed as the focused on Komui, "That _is_ where you're sending us, right?"

Hesitantly he nodded his head, "Y-Yes, unfortunately and I'm—"

Another cut-off sigh, "You're sorry for the umpteenth time since you couldn't find a set of data that _succeeded_ if we tried to break through." He seemed shocked at this and—

"What's that supposed to mean?" That was Allen, now fully awake and staring at him—we _all_ were.

"It isn't—" Komui tried to explain, "It isn't that it would be _hard_ to defeat the Akuma from the outside first, but it would take too long, it would mean _months_ more of pure fighting, whereas if we snuck _in_ to the core—"

"Then we'd find the source of the problem, fix it, set off a chain reaction, and decrease the numbers tenfold," His hand rested lazily on his eyepatch now, "Right?"

Komui nodded his head again.

"But," he motioned to Lenalee, who walked, hesitantly, over to him and, unprovoked, handed him the sheet. He glanced at it—_just a glance_—before handing it back, "the percent of failure goes up tenfold." His green eye flashed, almost in warning, "A good strategy for a positive thinker."

I didn't know whether or not I'd feel insulted by that, or not. Komui chose not to be, aiming another smile at him, slightly more confident, "Yes, well, it was the best plan I could think of—the best alternative. And you—you might also be the safest, inside their own walls."

"Which leads us back to the question," I immediately butted in, "of _where_ the hell this 'Akuma Factory' is."

"Now where," Lavi immediately corrected me, "What. You want to know _what_ it is—not where it is. Where doesn't really matter till you _get _to where ever 'where' is—there—so," he grinned when I shot him a glare, it seemed too happy for this situation.

"Fine then," I corrected myself just for the sake of _one of them_ leaking, "_what_ is it?" Because _what_-ever it was it couldn't be good, to create massive amounts of Akuma—a neverending _sea_, which wasn't a pleasant picture but it got the message across—in such a short time—it had to be—had to be—I wasn't even _sure_ what it had to be.

Lavi answered that thought, quickly enough, even with Komui's pained glance—a silent plee to put it off maybe _that_ much longer—he didn't falter, "It's a war." He stated, too simply.

"He's sending us to a war zone." His eyes, glazed, slightly serious, "Where people die daily, and Akuma are created—_daily_—he's sending us to the center of it." He looked over at Komui, "Am I right?"

The room was utterly silent as the news sunk in. A war. A _war_—where people died from so many different reasons—a _war_. Lenalee looked almost like she might faint, and the Moyashi didn't look any better. Krory was holding up, barely, and Miranda—who had made her way to Lenalee's side—looked distressed. But then, she almost always did.

A _war_.

I had only read about them—in passing, from the newspapers of the different countries I traveled in search of Innocence—or heard, orally, of how horrible and widespread they could be.

'_It makes sense.'_ And it did—massive amounts of death, massive amounts of people easily convinced that they _needed_ to resurrect their loved ones—that it _wasn't fair_ that they died—that—

"Would you," Komui suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence, "mind…leaving, now? Get your things ready as quickly as you can." His eyes fell to each one of us, "and Lenalee—help Timothy get ready." The boy was already dozing again, probably missed half of what went on, if he caught any of it to begin with.

"But—"

"I say you need everyone, and I mean it." He cut her off, harshly, "Now please," she flinched but, slowly, agreed, and soon I found myself following them out of the room, Lavi directly behind me, and thus the last person from the room.

Or rather, he didn't _leave_—

"Lavi," I felt myself pause just outside the doorway, and I heard Lavi stop somewhere behind me, "Could you—could you find Bookman, and bring him back here? I would…like to ask for some assistance on how to…_handle_ this."

'_Why is he asking him?' _

"Sure thing," the redhead agreed, too easily, "'e's probably catching some shut eye still—was up late last night too." I turned my head in time to see him smile a forgiving smile, "I'll tell him the details, then I'll drag 'em here if I have to."

Komui returned the smile with an equally grateful one, "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved it off, like it was nothing, "I'm sure we'll work somethin' out." Then he turned back, and smiled an almost mimicked smile at me, "C'mon Kanda—y'might have to help me out here, the Old Panda can be a heavy sleeper at the worst times."

"Wha—" he grabbed my arm and tugged me, "But I have to—_pack_," we got down half the hall before I managed out the rest.

"You can pack _after_ we wake the old guy up." He laughed out, suddenly seeming too, _too_ cheerful, "Cuz they're both two kinds of planning."

_Planning_?

"We've gotta plan how y'survive, and you've got to bring the whole truckload of crap to _help_ with it." We paused and suddenly I realized—_how_ close their room was to the office. Strangely close, almost.

He didn't even bother knocking. Instead he kicked the door a few times—it was ajar—to open it.

"Oi—old man!" he called out to the apparent—

It was actually _clean_ in here?

"Rise and shine!" he left me by the door as he walked over to the lump of sheets—

It almost seemed like they had been attempting to organize, _'Or maybe they don't have as much as before—'_ come to think of it, did they even _take_ any of their old files? I hadn't seen them, no, but they couldn't just _leave_ them there—could they?

"_Stop_ your incessant _whining_!" the lump barked back, "what are you? A two year old?"

This made Lavi laugh, "I don't think I could pass as one even if I _tried_," he pointed out, only to have a book—_They sleep with books in their beds?_—chucked at his head, which he didn't even _try_ to avoid.

"Ouch! Jeez Ji-chan," he rubbed his forehead comically, "Why'd y'have to go and hit me?" He actually picked up the book he had chucked at him and read the cover, "The Encyclopedia of _Stones_? No _wonder_ this hurt so much!" he dropped the book carelessly at the foot of the bed, "But really—Jiji—we've _gotta_ get you up! See?" he pointed towards me, "Even Yuu-chan—"—_Y-Yuu-chan?!_—"came t'help me get you up."

"For what?" the lump grumbled

"Oh, Komui just wants to see us—me, an' you, I mean." Something strange happened then—in his voice. Something serious that changed his tone enough that—that it actually got the old guy up and out of bed.

"It had better be worth my time," the old guy muttered, grabbing his exorcist cloak, before deftly slipping it on, and turning back to us, "I do _not_ like losing sleep, you know." His eyes focused on Lavi, dangerously, before flitting to me, "and if it's just us then—"

"He needs us t'help plan out our next mission." He raised an eyebrow, "How we're gonna survive."

"Against the Akuma?" Lavi gave the slightest shake of his head, "Then…?"

"A war zone. He's sendin' us there." He seemed to have no problems mentioning it front of him. None at all.

Recognition hit the old man fast, "Ah, then," he closed his eyes briefly, "I suppose it _is_ imperative that we see exactly what he wants. But," his eyes turned to me again, "Why?"

"Dragged me here." I answered with a shrug, to which he shot Lavi a look.

"It was just in case you wouldn't wake up." The redhead tried to explain, failing, probably, or at least that's what it _looked_ like.

But he let it go easily enough, I barely had time to step out of the way before he was standing practically in front of me—the old guy had stamina, I'd give him that—and an over amount of energy that he kept—_somewhere_.

Lavi shot me an apologetic grin for a half second as he passed me—

And then I was left alone again, to walk _back_ to my room, and somehow manage to pack before the plans were set—which, apparently, there _weren't_ any—that he was comfortable enough with, anyway—and we would, inevitably, have to leave.

As I walked down the hallway, boots echoing too loud even on the carpeted stones, I had the sudden—_sudden_ feeling that this was going to be different. Of course it was—Akuma had been the only threat before, but now _humans _as well—not to mention I had never truly been _in_ a war and—

'_Lenalee won't take this well.' _She never took deaths well—no matter _who_ it was. That worried me, slightly. If the sight put her out of commission for too long—if she _couldn't_ get over it—then we would be without a fighter.

Minus Timothy—who probably was going along for experience sake, and who probably wouldn't fight, or would be _too afraid_ to—then it would only be the Moyashi, Lavi, Bookman, Miranda, Krory, and I. Too small a number for anyone to be comfortable with. Especially with the numbers Komui _seemed_ to rack up.

I let out another sigh as I opened the door to my room—one of the farthest, and I was thankful for that in all cases except when 'haste' was needed—it was musty, still, but they had recently moved everything in—perfectly set up, half like my old room.

Three petals still gone, no more, on the lotus.

I would have to be careful, though, how I treated the rest.

'_We'll have to worry about humans too,'_ and they could cause wounds just as easily as Akuma—except, hopefully, they had enough in the way of moral's to keep them from doing anything _too_ severe.

Hopefully.

But then—I never got humans, in general, how other people think—it wasn't my strong point, nor did I _want_ it to be.

I walked over to my dresser, pulling out assorted articles—always have extra, we didn't know how long we'd be there for—before tossing them on my bed. Then I grabbed the suitcase I had had ever since I came here. Large, but compact enough to carry easily.

Fold, place, fold place, straighten, pack. I did that until it was filled nearly entirely, with some space left just in case. It was then, that I glanced at the clock.

It would be 7 o'clock soon—in another twenty minutes, or so. We would be heading out soon—or at least, I could assume that we would. He _had_ said to hurry, after—

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Another knock.

Then a

"Yuuuuuuu-chan!"

"_What_?"

"Oh good! You aren't dead!" the redhead laughed and, a second later, the door was nearly flung open and, standing there, was Lavi with a huge grin, "Took y'long enough! Y'must've really been focusin'."

My eyes narrowed, "And? Is everyone ready?"

He thought that over, then shrugged, "I guess—Komui an' Jiji went to get them. I decided to come get _you_—so be happy."

"I'm thrilled." I tried hard to keep the sarcasm out, but I failed. Miserably.

"Really?" But he didn't get it, or maybe he was just toying with me? I never knew anymore, "That makes me so happy!"

I felt a heavy weight on my back, nearly making my fall forward, but…but _not_, "Woah-woah Yuu-chan!" I was leaning, haphazardly over my still-open suitcase, but, with his arms around my waist, I wasn't falling—but I wasn't _moving_ either.

I straightened up marginally, "Let _go_."

Of course he didn't.

I placed a hand on Mugen, which was leaning up against the bed, where it always was, "Let _go_." I repeated.

And he did, quite quickly, in fact. Took a few steps backward—for good measure.

"'kay, 'kay!" He held his hands up in defeat, grinning, "Jus' wanted to tell ya that we're leavin' now, y'know?" I noticed—now that he was standing away from me—that he had opted out of his green and black headband, and was now wearing a black one. Just like he had when he first—

_Not_ that thinking about the past was helping anything now.

"And? I'm ready." I grated out, shutting the top, and doing the clasps, before grabbing the hand and lifting my only piece of luggage off the bed, "are you?"

"Good good!" he laughed out in response to the first half of my statement, "An' yeah, I am—my stuff's already downstairs."

I blinked, "You…" how could he have gotten done so fast?

"We're used t'moving around." He stated with a smile, "Packing's no biggy now."

"I…see."

Awkward Silence.

Which he broke too soon, "Anyway," he turned away back towards the door, "we figured out the jist of where we're going."

"To where the war is taking place?"

His good eye closed and he scratched the back of his neck, "not necessarily. We've gotta make our homebase somewhere that _won't_ be attacked so much—the medical wing." I blinked, he grinned, "It's half refugee camp, half POW—injured ones, anyway—and half medic-wing. It's the safest, and you're going to more likely see the raise happen there."

"Raise…?" he was losing me, I hated to admit, "In Akuma?"

"Yup." We were out in the hall now, speed walking down it, towards the front of the building, "They'll be easier to pinpoint in one location. It's also good cuz the majority of them'll actually probably _be_ there—or _go_ there—over the course of our stay. They'd fit in the most."

I didn't want to ask how he knew that.

"Also—since they'll be fittin' in, the good news too is that they won't outright attack us while we're there. I mean—they'll know who we are an' all, I'm pretty sure they were given enough orders to know what an _exorcist_ looks like—and there aren't that many of us—" I had the distinct feeling he was rambling now, but it was easy to listen to.

"—they wanna fit in so they can't just burst out int' fits of rage when they see us—so, an' this's gonna be hard for Allen," he exhaled and inhaled quickly, as we headed down a flight of stairs—we were almost to the lobby—"but 'e's gonna have to _not_ activate his eye."

That caught my interest, "Can he—?

"He can." He cut me off, "If he tries hard enough he can. Also—we can wear our Exorcist jackets but the only time we'll need 'em is if we're alone—like, if we need to play messenger around camp or somethin'."

M-Messenger…?

He let out a laugh, "What? Ya think it's all just one big building?" I didn't answer—I didn't _know_—"Well, I think there might be one, an old hotel or somethin'—it's where we'll be staying. But there're also camps set up, and some of the houses that haven't been demolished, which, since it's deemed a 'safe-zone', isn't much, which is good," he was rambling again, "will probably be used too, as communications. We'll be _guests_ because of our status—" and he had switched topics again, "But don't take it for granted. They might try t'soften the blow since you haven't been in war before—which'll be good for Lenalee, I think, until she _sees _it—but don't let it get to your head."

I noticed that he had said the last part a little louder, and that everyone, _plus_ Marie, Master, and Cloud Nine were there as well. Both Captains had equally pensive looks on their faces, _'They must have heard—'_

"Komui, I don't like this." Cloud Nine hissed, her innocence perched on her shoulder as always, "First _all this_ happens, and then you send them off to a _war zone_? You could at least send one of us with them!"

"You know why." He answered, calmly, back, eyes meeting hers—no hint of hesitation, "We need you elsewhere, to find new Exorcists."

"Then have _them_ do that and _we'll_ handle—" she started but then Lenalee spoke up.

"We'll be—we'll be fine, General." She smiled half-heartedly, and I could tell she was nervous. It wasn't hard to see—her emotions were always so pronounced in the way she smiled. This one was a particularly nervous one.

"But Lenalee—"

"Cloud," the voice was gentle, "If I didn't know that they were capable, I wouldn't be sending them." He smiled, but like his sister's it was half-hearted and filled with worry, "You should know that."

She hesitated, but then consented, "Fine. I…_understand_."

That's when Lavi decided to laugh. Or chuckle, but it was still—

She sent a glare towards us—one that I knew would make even the _General's_ flinch, "May I ask what's so funny?"

His chuckling died to a grin, "Funny? Nothing. Just relieved," the grin widened a little more, "If we didn't have the support of everyone—even if they're not there, then it wouldn't go _half_ as well."

'_Is that supposed to make us feel better or worse?' _for some reason I felt that I wasn't the only one thinking that. Well, except for the Moyashi, but he was busy opening the gate to the Arc to be concentrating on our conversation.

"Fine then—I'll try my _very_ hardest to find Innocence and new Exorcists." She sounded offended, her expression annoyed—but it lasted for only a few seconds after she stopped speaking. Then—her expression completely changed. From annoyed to realization, to _almost_ surprise? Maybe? I could only guess, but it was enough to elicit _something_, "Wait—did you—was I—_did_ you just blackmail me?"

That made Lavi laugh even harder, "Blackmail? I don't think that's the right word for it—"

Before she could respond to that, Allen spoke, "The Gate's Ready." He snapped out of his concentration enough to look at us, tilting his head slightly in confusion, "But y'know, it's really hard to concentrate when people are talking."

A second later and a familiar door appeared, dark and glowing in that ominous—_sickening_—purple light—

"Eh, well, it's good that you can do it." Lavi patted him on the head, "You might need to again."

He opened his mouth to retort—probably say that he _already had_ opened it—or tried to—before, when we had found Timothy but—

Lavi stepped through the gate before he could utter a word.

All we could hear was his footsteps, echoing.

And then Komui, "He has…the right idea. You _should_ get going now." He quickly wrapped his arms around Lenalee, squeezing her, "Come back safe, okay? We'll all," he shot a glare in Cloud Nine's direction, "be rooting for you."

"We definitely will," Master nodded his head, eyes—_oh hell_—

"You're _crying_?" and a second after I said it he began to bawl—not _cry_—_bawl_—

"I just want my kids to come back alive! Really—I do!" He sniffled, taking the handkerchief that Cloud suddenly supplied him with, and blowing his nose.

"We will, we will," Marie tried to sooth, failing, but—"Won't we Kanda?"

"Tch, how the hell did I get stuck with _you_ for a teacher," I groaned out, "But—yeah—we will."

He looked almost shocked that I had actually responded when asked—and that, in turn, set Master off in a fit of tears—_again_.

I really didn't want to stick around long enough for them to flood the whole damn place—_that_ would be too much—_'How the hell did I get stuck with him?'_—I shoved past the beansprout, stepping through the gate—

And there was Lavi, grinning like an idiot, "He really _does_ care about you." His grin got just a bit wider, "Lucky!"

I had to wonder, then, what was so _lucky_ about it.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**First Chapter Done with! I can already tell that this one'll take a while to write (for the next chapter) and I know I probably shouldn't've started it in the first place—**_**but**_**—I'm happy I did. And again, I hope I got the character's reasonably IC (Since I'm used to writing them sort of AUish, and this is actually in-timeline sooo).**

**Like I said (for the first chapter of Pressure) the only way I know to continue a story is if people review! Soooo Have Questions? Comments? Loved it? Have CC? Send it via review! **

**-Till the next chapter (?)**

**Harmony283**


	2. Blurred Meanings

**Next chapter rolling in…and, I was right when I said that this might take longer to write--because it definitely did. Finally I got fed up (after having roughly 4 ways to begin this chapter) and decided to just choose one way--thankfully I actually like it, hence an update. Basically this takes place roughly one/two day(s) after the last chapter--and everyone's waiting in a small Port town, for transportation to the actual battleground. Then it switches to the Noah family, and Rhode's eerie, eerie predictions that really make Tyki's headache just _that_ much worse. But what do those predictions mean in the long run? No one really has any idea...**

**Note: Also, I should be saying this here (since it's still early on—only the second chapter); at the beginning of every chapter I'll put a little blurb of text/idea/etc. Whether or not they'll be brought up in the story or not will be based on what I actually write (meaning I won't know till I write it—though I **_**do**_** plan to use some).  
**

**----------------------------------------------------**

'_You're sure this is the right way?' He wheezed out, staggering a few steps before lowering onto the cold, dust covered floor._

'_Pretty sure,' the other answered, shuffling through his pocket for a moment, before producing a lighter, and a cigarette box, 'Want one?' _

_The dark haired man stared at him, disbelief flashing across his face, 'You smoke?' _

_The other man nodded, and laughed, green eyes glinting, 'Upon occasion. It's probably bad for me' he lit one, and brought it to his mouth, inhaling slowly, before exhaling, 'But really—I don't give a damn. We're all gonna die at some point anyway.' _

_**-----------------------------------------------------**_

"Why," I watched, amused, as Timothy staggered off the ramp, "did we _have_…to take a_ ship_?"

"Ferry." Someone corrected him.

"_Ferry_," he mocked their voice, "here? Couldn't we just—y'know—use the—"

"We must look as natural as possible." Bookman cut him off, "besides, wasting energy, especially those of our own," he glanced over at the Moyashi, who was sitting on an empty crate, panting, with Lenalee and Miranda hovering over him, "Our objective is to _survive_, after all." He took a puff of his cigarette, before exhaling—sending the smoke curling into the air.

The kid almost looked bad. Almost, "But still," he wobbled over to the nearest seat, before flopping down on it, "I _hate_ boats!"

"Y'should've said you got sea-sick," Lavi popped up behind him—which again, was amusing, because it scared the _crap_ out of him, which he tried, vainly, to apologize for, "Sorry, sorry! But really—they've got medicine for that sort of thing."

"In the form of that disgusting tea stuff," the kid shot back, sticking his tongue out, "No _thanks_, I'd _rather_ throw up than take that stuff."

I didn't know how he could stand _not_ being pissed off at him, but somehow he _wasn't_, "Eh, just sayin'—your pain, no gain."

Timothy shot him a look, which Lavi ignored, instead turning to me, "What about you? Are ya feelin' okay?"

"Oh he's _fine_," Timothy decided to answer _for_ me, "Aren't ya Mr.—" he didn't get much farther than that before Lavi gave him a noogie and pushed his headband lower, till it half covered his eyes, "—Hey!"

"Hush."It was a simple word but it did the trick, "remember—blend _in_—you're just some brat traveling with us."

The kid shot him a look—after readjusting his headband enough so he actually _could—_before letting out a loud huff and muttering, "Fine, I'm a _brat_—what the heck am I supposed to do being a 'brat' an' all?"

The baka-usagi actually seemed to think that over before answering, "Well y'could always act like a kid. When in doubt—that's always safe, right?"

His answer was met with a quizzical look then a, "So I can…y'know…explore? Or?" Lavi grinned and nodded his head, "Really?" it was met with disbelief, and I really couldn't blame him.

"Sure why not?" he actually voiced his consent this time, "There's no reason y'can't take a break once in a while." His grin got just that much brighter, "And besides—the best way to learn about a place is to do research yourself."

"Homework?"

"For _fun_." The redhead corrected, ruffling the boy's hair again, "You can do that sort of thing for _fun _you know."

"Yeah but—" he was going to start his round of protests again, but they died off near immediately, as Lenalee turned to look at us, "Oh great…" that was muttered, even lower, and now he looked like he wanted to run or—or something.

'_He really doesn't trust women,'_ it was something I noticed, _'But then—I can't blame him.' _Didn't need to sympathize with him either, but the fact remained that I could.

"Lavi! Kanda!" her features softened, "Timothy—what are you talking about all the way over here?" she glanced back once at the Moyashi, who was still panting—and still had Miranda fluttering over him, but now Krory was trying to edge her away from him—but waving his hand and smiling in that naïve way of his—that _really—_

"Nothing." Immediate response, coupled a second later with Lavi's—

"Just thinkin' about looking around, is Allen okay?" he was looking at the beansprout too, concern there, "I didn't think he'd be pushing himself _this_ hard to open the door—" he trailed off when Bookman joined Krory in attempts to remove—the now _hyperventilating_—Miranda.

"I didn't think so either." Concern was thick in her voice as well, "But then he's been made to use it a lot recently, and…he still hasn't entirely healed from the time on the Arc."

_The Arc_

I still had memories of that—of the pain—_'I had died'_—at least, for a short while on there—_'If I hadn't been on the arc no one would've been able to restore me'_—_'I wouldn't be alive now'—_

I'd be dead.

That wasn't an easy thought to deal with, "Tch," they both turned to me—equally concerned, still, but Lenalee slightly more—

"Kanda, you need to get _over_ this petty dislike for Allen."

'_Dislike? I wouldn't call it dislike.' _

"Why should I? He's damn annoying." I brushed her comment off. No it wasn't _dislike_ at all—the brat was—just—_annoying._ Simple as that.

"You're only saying that because," I saw Timothy inch away out of the corner of my eye, and I almost wished I could do the same, "are you_ listening_ Kanda?" and of course she picked up on it right away, "And Timothy—don't move. We don't want to get separated do we?" the boy cringed, pouted, before halting his steps.

But before she could scold the boy any further, Lavi cut her off, defending with, "Y'know it's not gonna change." She faltered for a moment, and he grinned, "Besides—at the very least y'don't have to make Timothy stay around and hear. He's just a kid, remember?" then, oddly, he lowered his voice, "Let 'im be one while he can."

It's strange because he actually makes _sense_ for once—isn't babbling incessantly about something or other—_'which he hasn't been doing that either,'_ my mind adds on—and Lenalee can see that too. But she's protective she wants everyone to _get along_—_'Even when it damn well won't happen'_—and she doesn't want anyone _hurt_ when they don't have to be—of course she's worried.

But she agrees, somehow, anyway—maybe because of that grin.

'_I never noticed it before.' _

She always gave in when he grinned like that—_'Maybe that should tell me something'—_but then, it wasn't like I cared, _'If it's anything Komui will find out—and then everyone will know.' _

Even though Komui isn't here. Of course.

"But—but—" I hear Miranda stammer, trying to pull away from Krory, "if he keeps this up then—I—should I act—"

"No." He's trying to be as gentle as possible, but people are still staying away from him—the Vampire look-alike.

"I'm fine, really, Miranda." I hear the Moyashi whisper out, waving his hand, panting like—like—

'_Weakling.' _

"Y'shouldn't glare at him like that, Yuu." I jolt when I felt those words whispered against my ear, hand immediately flying to the hilt of Mugen—before shooting the redhead a dignified glare.

He _knew_ better than to sneak up on me.

But the grin didn't prove a thing. It was the same as always—just like the rest of him. But then, I had to admit, the uniform did look a bit off—but he had his scarf back—_'but it's not like I care'—_but—

I turned away, but he caught my shoulder before I could move much farther. I shot him a glare over my shoulder, "Wh_at_?"

"Y'wanna walk with me?" I gave him a quizzical glance, but I heard Lenalee answering the beansprout back—and he was coming this way and—"I don't think it'd be good to stand out, err," we had already gotten plenty of stares from the Ferry, not to mention _now_ gathered around the port—"_more_ than usual. Fighting's one of those things." His eyes looked almost pleading—like a dog's. Something I hadn't seen in a while.

And maybe it was because of that—or maybe for the damn reason that I _didn't_ want to have to put up with the Moyashi even more than I necessarily _had_ to on this—this _mission_—but I agreed. Put in cold hard handwriting—I agreed.

"Fine."

He brightened up considerably at this, "Great! Hey, Lenalee!" She turned immediately to look at us, as did the beansprout—who looked like he might say something rude just from seeing me—"We're going to go take a look around, y'know? Before we have to leave again."

Uncertainty flashed through her eyes but then, again with the same hesitancy as before, she agreed, with a consenting nod and an, "Okay."

But I couldn't help but pick up with the white-haired boy's next words were, "Kanda's going with him? Why?"

I saw Lenalee shrug—but didn't get a chance to hear her response, before Lavi was dragging me off again, towards—towards something he apparently found interesting.

"C'mon, c'mon. I'm sure we're _bound_ to find something along here." His eyes never stood still—I noticed, it was irritating, if you stared at him for too long—they were everywhere even _when_ they seemed to hold still. "Even if it's wartime," he explained, "Port towns are still lively—at least in the beginning. If we come back a week or two later—there might not be anything left. People're trying to get out before the fighting gets too bad. Sell what they can to get money—you get real bargains at a place like this."

We passed by a particularly eerie alleyway—filled to the brim with apparently crumpled up papers. Lavi only glanced at it—for a moment, before shrugging it off as useless but—_So much paper—_

"People don't find the time to write." He noticed that I had seen the paper—stacks and stacks of it—crumpled and soaking up water and mold and who knew what else, "It's kinda sad, but then—we'd be outta a job if they decided to write down every little thing." He let out a low chuckle—

But I couldn't but—

'_Out of a job?' _

But then—the majority of _our_ paper supply went immediately towards him and the Old Panda. There was no _need_ for people—even the research department—to use so much. They had data, and machines—and, well, their charts were from paper as well—but they didn't use nearly as much—

'_But then—why the hell would I pay attention to _that._' _I couldn't think of any reason, I had always shrugged it off, _'Don't need to worry about it now.' _Because I had the feeling I'd be worrying about much more—

Or maybe not.

But again, I didn't know.

And again—it didn't seem like—

Lavi continued to drag me along, silently, and I was faintly aware that Timothy was following us, eyeing every stand for any sort of item—I wouldn't put it past him to filch something—slip it into his pocket—but—

'_Lavi would see him do it.' _That much I was sure of. _'but then maybe he'd let him get away.' _

Not likely. Or maybe. I _had_ seen him steal himself—before. But only once, and he had skillfully placed the object _back_ before the person even realized it was missing—in fact, I had no idea why he had even—

'_Not that I cared.' _And I didn't because our mission then was to find Innocence—it was our first mission together—_'Why do I remember it?' _I watched as he halted at a few stands ahead of mine, looking at the goods, scrutinizing them—he probably knew if they were fakes, or the real deal.

Then he grinned and said, "I'd like to buy this please—how much?" the owner of the object smiled, easily, and said the price, which the usagi gladly paid—once he found his wallet, in the mesh of pockets he apparently had hidden in his Exorcists Jackets—

'_Come to think of it, he never has much on him.' _I had seen his bag he carried around before—all it had was clothes, bandages, a few ointments, and extra blankets. Maybe he had told me once—why that was. But then, I never cared enough to remember.

The redhead turned back to me, and waved me over—like he really thought I'd like what he bought. His lips flitted to a wider grin, and suddenly he made his way _behind_ me—

"Wha--?"

"Hold still." I felt his hands reach up, in my hair, and then they worked and—in a split instant I felt my hair, slightly loose—around my shoulders—but it never fell—and—"There." He said, a moment later, face peering at me, over my shoulder, grinning.

"Wha--?" I tried once more, as he beckoned to the shopkeeper—who smiled, in a familiar way, at him, and quickly produced a mirror—she held it up to me, and that's when I saw it—something—so—

'_A new hair tie?' _

Silver weave in a pattern I couldn't exactly see—and—

'_Why did he…?' _

The mirror was back, in the woman's grasp, and Lavi, had turned and yelled, "Oi—Tiny Tim—put that back!"

And the kid had dropped the item like it had burned him—I didn't have time to look—before the kid bolted.

"Aw, jeez." I heard the redhead hiss a second later, giving me a look, then bowing, slightly, to the lady, before saying, "We need t'catch him."

"Why?" was the first word out of my mouth—the first I could think of asking. Not for the kid—hell no, he _dropped_ whatever he tried to seal, didn't he?—

"Because he slipped it in his pockets."

I blinked—

That's not why I asked—

But—

'_It's just a stupid hairtie,'_ I wonder where the other had disappeared to, but then—_'it's just a stupid hair tie.' _

Then he grinned, like he knew _that_ reason too—before starting off, slower than I had expected, in the direction the kid had run—which, oddly, was in the direction of the port and—

A second later I heard Lenalee call out—_'she followed us?' _I thought, for a moment, until I listened to what she was saying—"Allen you really shouldn't—you're…you caught a cold didn't you? Why didn't you say anything!"

A second later and Lavi—_'how did he get so far ahead of me?'—_added his voice in, asking, "Have you seen Tim—othy?" then, "An' she's right—y'look like shit, Allen."

"Jee thanks." I heard a croaked reply, "If you mean Timothy—" like he hadn't heard him say that, "we just saw him—running like heck, that way—what happened?"

"He took something." I was nearly to them now—_Of course I didn't run, that would draw attention—_I explained, more to myself, when they looked back at me.

"What?" she sounded like the first thing she'd do was reprimand the boy—which I wouldn't mind in the least—_'He's a damn brat, we don't need one more damn brat'_—"What did he…?"

"Not sure, looked important though." The redhead glanced back at me, a small grin, "C'mon Kan-da! No need to be slow today!"

"Tch," I answered back—

"Don't tell me your sick too!" A second later and Lenalee was in front of _me_ as well, reaching out--

"No." I brushed off her concerned hand, turning away, "which way did he go?" both her and the beansprout pointed left.

"Thanks!" Lavi smiled brightly, at them both, then, back at me, "We've gotta catch 'em before we leave—it'd be bad if he kept it." Then, under his breath he added, so I almost didn't hear, "Lesse hope he didn't _swallow_ it—" like he had already heard how his innocence—

Which he probably already had.

I took one step towards the redhead—knowing if I didn't move on my own violation, then he _might_ just be idiotic enough to try and _make_ me move, which I didn't want—but then, Lenalee reached out a concerning hand again—whispering—

"You got a new hair tie?" I cast a glance at her, met with curious eyes. Whatever she read there, made her smile, "It's very…pretty—it—suits you." She quickly corrected in a jumble of words, hesitating a moment before extracting her hand herself.

And then—in the very _next_ instant—Lavi had grabbed my hand—"We don't have all—shit don't _aim_ that thing at me!" Mugen was out in a flash—and he had drawn away, like I had actually cut him—

I grinned.

He always _did_ seem to have something against blades, "I can walk _just fine_" I replied back, eyes narrowing, "Go chase the damn brat yourself."

To which he replied, almost heartbroken, "So y'wanna stay here?" _at the port—with these people, and an overly concerned Lenalee, which I know will drive you crazy._

Wait—why was I—

I didn't know him _that_ well.

I sheathed Mugen anyway, and followed him, _at a much slower pace_—away from the dock, away from a concerned Lenalee, and possibly the most annoying person in the entire Order—_besides Komui_—I added, silently—after the redhead, and the brat who stole something—

Down the planks, away from the dock—away from the annoying people and—_This is going to be a very long day, isn't it? _

No. I already knew _that_.

I let out a sigh, and quickened my pace—but then; I was used to things not going exactly the way I _wanted_. As long as it got the mission done.

-------(Tyki's POV)-------

'_And the clockwork ticks_

_A quarter till nine_

_And the Poem it_

_forgets to rhyme_

_And for the many—_

_Words you could say_

_You're met with a clock_

_It's ticks…and tocks_

"Will you quit singing such a gruesome song?" Rhode paused, a surreal grin plastered on her lips as she paused, and stared back at me.

Then she began to sing again, in a steady rhyme—words that made no sense

'_A quarter till nine_

_On Death Man's Row_

_An hour left to live_

_The dead man's plea_

_A chamber filled with wires—_

_Chains and desires _

_Dream, Dream, Dream _

I covered my ears and groaned, "_Rhode_ I said _stop_. What if your father hears you?" She glanced at me again—a well earned smirk there—

"Does it bother Tyki?" she asks, and I'm not entirely sure she spoke at all.

I chew at the end of my cigarette, sighing, "No but—it's not particularly _nice_ when you have a headache."

"Headache?" she seemed shocked—mockingly covering her hands with her mouth, "_Why_? Or is it the party papa forced you to go to?"

I wanted to roll my eyes at that—Sheryl—he meant well. I knew he did—_For all the overprotective brother's in the world—_but he really did try too hard sometimes. Only sometimes.

I had the sudden urge to extinguish my cigarette, but I killed the urge, instead, answering Rhode's query, "No, no, I know he means well—and I'm used to it."

Her grin turned unimaginably soft at that, and she turned on heel, towards me again, skipping playfully until she stood directly in front of me, "But something bother's Tyki." It wasn't a question—it was a statement—"Do I know what it is?"

Now _that_ was a question—but she already knew the answer.

I simply shrugged my shoulders, turning back to the blurry lines of the page in my hand, "Could be anything." The words were hazy from the smoke, and my pounding head—and whatever made me want to _read_ this godforsaken thing I didn't know. But then—it was about the only thing I _did_ know how to do well, besides kill people—and dance—and be social. But I couldn't kill—dance—be social _all_ the time. Thus, this was my second best option.

"Aww, Tyki's no _fun_ anymore!" she childishly exclaimed a moment later, forcing herself onto my lap—tossing the book to the side in nearly the same moment.

"Rhode." I jerked my head back a bit, sighing, "Get _off_."

"Don't wanna." She buried her head in my neck.

"Of course you don't." I half-heartedly replied back, "Do you ever?" She shook her head again, in response, "But—weren't you going somewhere?"

She pulled her head back for a moment, staring me in the eye—yellow, versus yellow—"You mean I can't walk in the hallways of my own _home_"—even though we both knew this _wasn't_ home—"without having to actually go somewhere?"

I let out a chuckle, "Well, no, but it's unlike you. Unless you really are very bored."

Her lips twitched to a frown at that, which was quickly replaced by an overly happy smile, "Oh _Tyki!"_ she proceeded to attach herself around my neck again—

This was worrisome, in it's own way, but I played along just for the sake of it, "_Rhode_."

She knew I was, too, "Guess what wonderful thing _I_ found out?"

"What wonderful thing?" I wondered, "Must be pretty good for you to sing such a morbid song."

"Well at least it isn't the blood song." She retorted back, lowly, still with that sickening smile on her lips, "But—but—but! That's not the important thing!" she unlatched her arms again, pushing back and grinning at me, "Do you remember what Hamlet said in response?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Hamlet?" She nodded her head, "Hamlet from Hamlet?" She rolled her eyes and I chuckled, "No—what did he say?"

"Words, words, _words_." She hummed, "He reads _words_—isn't it fascinating?"

My brow raised just a bit further, "And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?"

But of course—this was Rhode, and she was famous for not giving a straight lanced response, "Oh—just that—I'm reading words, words, _words_ now—people's thoughts are made of words." She reached a hand gently out, touching my forehead where the stigma used to be—the marks that made me a Noah along with the rest of them—but they were long gone now. Thanks to that boy and that sword of his.

"And what are the words saying?" I covered her hand with my own, squeezing it before pulling it away.

"Yours is filled with Noah." She murmured in response, returning my squeeze, "Sad, sad Noah wrapped in chains." Then, softer, she added, in her mind—

'_Like that Boy's.' _

I wasn't sure whether I was supposed to necessarily hear that or not. I chose not to, however, instead asking, "But he's free now, right?"

"You're still suppressing him. But," she didn't seem angry, "If you didn't then you'd be Mr. Rosey all the time."

_Mr. Rosey?_

"Mask shaped like a rose." She clarified, "But then—you didn't see yourself in the mirror, so," her lips twitched and her hand fell on my forehead again, "I hear other words too." She changed the subject, eyes distant and clouded.

"Really," I ignored the pound of my headache—reminding me that it was still there—"Whose _words_ did you see?"

I probably should have said 'read', but I knew well enough by now that images made up most of what she saw—calling them words just made it easier.

"An Exorcists." She replied back, a similar grin as the one before plastering on her face, "And you won't guess where _they_ are?" I raised my eyebrow in question and she let out a giggle, "Papa will be _so_ pleased with his work!"

Now that made me ask, "And why do you say _this_?" Politics. I never liked Politics—much less what they involved. But Sheryl was good at them, I had to admit—even recently he started a _war_—

By

It

Suddenly she started humming the melody of before her grin turned to one that reminded me—reminded me—she really _was_ Sheryl's daughter—no matter the hoopla of 'adoption' and what not. That grin was borderline maniacal, maybe passing into the realms of insanity—

"Because they've arrived." She finally answered my question, "At our lovely little 'Akuma Factory'." Then her voice rose an octave, "I'll be able to see my sweet little Allen-kun again!"

"If your Papa," I tried to use the term as sarcastically as I could, "allows it."

Her grin turned to a pout, which quickly turned to a soft sigh, "Tyki?"

"Yes?"

She raised on her knees, touching her forehead—still prominently marked—against my own, whispering, "Do you know what happens when the clock strikes nine?"

I blinked steadily, "No."

"Someone's head gets chopped off." She answered, dully, "Or they get tortured—or they get barred and chained and they only get bread and cheese—moldy bread and cheese, or stale—in some dungeon somewhere. Or," she paused for this last one, prompting me to ask the tall-tale question of:

"Or?"

"They get born." Her grip tightened for a split moment, tongue rushing out over her top lip, then her lower, making them shiny with saliva—"And then they cry, cry their little hearts out. After that—"

Again she paused

And again I asked, "After that?"

"Their lives are up to the hands of their creators. Whether they have a stupid lameass job," I glared and she shrugged, "whether they become an exorcist—or whether they just die of old age." I had stiffened considerably at the 'exorcist' statement—

"You're still hooked aren't you?" The words were out of my mouth, no prodding required.

She answered with a confused look and a, "Whatever are you _talking_ about?"

Quickly, I added on, "Human life—I meant—human life—you—"

She didn't even sound like she was _trying_ to be friendly then—she simply slid off my lap and turned away, "That's _you _Tyki." She said after a moment held in defiance—the only thing breaking our silence was—

An umbrella, with a smiling—but very irritated looking—pumpkin at its tip.

'_Oh great.' _Was all I managed out before—before the thing started to _yell_—or bicker—or squabble—or something—I tried to tune it out—

"Rhode-tama! Rhode-tama! _This_ is where you were hiding?!" It scolded, zipping quickly over to us, huffing, "The Great Earl is _looking_ for you Rhode-tama!"

Rhode just gave him—it—_him_—it—the _pumpkin_ a deadpan looking, also covering her ears, "Oh? But I'm talking to Tyki!" she latched herself onto me again--somehow throwing herself into my lap in the process, "If it's anyone's fault it's Ty-ki's!"

The pumpkin sent me a disapproving look, "Well Earl-sama needs to speak with you _right away_-relo!" he darted around the chair a few times, "He says it's important—relo!"

Before he could make his way back around the chair for about the fifth time, Rhode stopped him—grabbing onto his handle violently, and tugging him back towards her, "Important _how_? Is it more important than being with _family_ Relo?"

Relo had started to struggle, but, luckily, gave up, "Yes it's important—relo! Technically he's family too, isn't he?" It wasn't hard to see the poor umbrella—pumpkin—_thing_—was nervous. And with the way she was eyeing him—and the way she usually 'played' with him—

"Well, yes," she was thoughtful, casting me a glance, "Will you still be here, Tyki-baka?" I felt my eyetwitch, and she giggled, "Because if you _are_ then—I'm not done talking to you!"

I let out a sigh, "I probably will be. Unless he calls me for something." Then, a second later, I added on, "Or if brother comes calling."

"Will he?" she seemed amused, "He's probably overlooking his plan right now—no time for family, family." She pouted for half a second before shrugging and hopping off my lap—Relo still firmly in her grip—"That's why I'm here, because—because!"

And then she started to hum again, picking up my book, tossing it at me—me, catching it, of course, though I didn't think I wanted to read it now—and Relo, still complaining about how something-or-other that the Earl said was of great importance and how she _needed_ to hurry—

But she didn't listen. She kept at her skipping pace, humming—humming—

'_And the clock strikes twelve,_

_On the big death row_

_And the many many people_

_Line up to go_

_And get their heads chopped off—_

_So much fun!_

_And their blood, blood, blood_

_Runs, runs, runs_

_Red—as ruby _

_Gold as the sun_

_And they all gather, gather_

_One-one-one_

_And when the clock strikes_

_Early in the morn_

_No one will be left_

_To see the rising sun_

_That's when you'll see—_

_The innocence of peace—_

_And the world shall be flooded—_

_Rain, rain rain—_

_And—_

She was too far away for me to hear the ending of her song—and maybe, I didn't want to. Or at least—half of me didn't. The still unbelievably human part—the human that did _not_ want that flood—that did _not_ want that absolute tranquility—

I let out a sigh, and picked up my book from my lap—and began reading.

-------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter two. I swear this took ten times longer than I thought it would (just for the fact that I didn't know how to start it). Ah, well, at least it's finished now, which makes me quite happy. Also—Rhode's rhyme (or song, or whatever you wanna call it) is being said all in her head—which is why it's italicized. I also just came up with it on a whim XD The Noah's are also surprisingly fun to write. **

**As I said in the last chapter: No reviews equals no update—so PLEASE REVIEW! Have questions? Comments? Loved it? Have CC? Send it in please! I'd love to hear from you! **

**-Till the next chapter(?)**

**Harmony283 **


	3. Illuminated

**Chapter Three anddddddd wow, I think...I'm really starting to enjoy this fic now XD If not for the fact that it's easier than I thought, but it's just...amusing. Oh, and the rating might go up on this (possibly) in the future. Yes curse me for working on this at 1AM in the morning. It fullfills what Pressure doesn't (in a way). Also Lenalee is a bit, um, not fangirl-esque but she has a close relationship with Kanda (like brother-sister-ish--Kanda not being the insane!brother, of course) that allows her to tease him without worrying about getting chopped in two.  
**

**Note: Color me crazy—okay, I was TOLD I would have good luck on my birthday (by Japanese Fortune Sticks that I looked at yesterday with a friend). Wound up giving my friend (who had never gotten a good fortune) EXCELLENT luck. And now D. Gray Man's back. On my 18****th**** birthday. I-I'm so happy. S-So very happy. I think I'm gonna cry. Or wait—I already am. **

**Note 2: And again FF is having issues. I'm able to update and everything, but about twice so far I've had on certain fanfics (ex. Pressure, um, and then some of my really old ones) either the reviews go 'missing' or, like for the recent chapters, there aren't any 'views' (like those disappear too). Is that just a glitch? And is FF not sending alerts anymore? -because she's had something updated for a week now, and no one's reviewed, so she's wondering if she needs to edit it, or something to get it to show up again, or whatnot-**

**Cubwub: **-smiles- That makes me happy, and I'm glad you think so! Yes, this is definitely different from Pressure, but I'm glad you're enjoying it all the same. And of course thanks so much for the review! –hugs- And here's the next chapter!

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

'_What the fuck?' I let out a laugh, loud, disbelieving, it didn't sound like me, 'What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" _

_For a stagnant moment she just stared at me, eyes a mix of emotions, which shouldn't have been. We weren't alone either. Kanda was hiding—just around the corner—I was sure she had heard his footsteps._

_Then, slowly, she answered, 'I don't know.' She didn't lower her eyes. She was too proud for that. And now Kanda was just hiding in the shadows, eyes trying to be cold, but maybe not succeeding. _

'_You don't?' I tried not to smile—to laugh again, 'And why not?'_

_She hesitated, but for only a split second, "Y'know—that's a good question. One I don't have the answer for."_

_And Kanda stepped forward, the dim light illuminating him, and his eyes. Hate, Worry, never Fear, and Maybe—maybe something that gave me a heart I couldn't ignore. Maybe. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

"Just make sure he doesn't collapse." I heard him try to explain, but Lenalee wasn't listening. She was too busy staring at the bloodied sheets, eyes unfocusing every few seconds—to mist over with tears—before Lavi tried to rip her attention back to him.

'_She's too soft for this.' _And she was, _'We've all seen people die before.' _

Finder after Finder and—Exorcists too.

'_But they didn't bleed,'_ I reminded myself, _'They turned to dust.' _Because for us—that was what death was now. And death by blood—with blood—seemed so unnatural. When, really, blood _should _be normal, not—not turning into sand. I watched as Lavi reached out and took her head between his hands, snapping it back to him—his voice—and the Moyashi, half-asleep on the bed, red and feverish.

'_Weakling.' _I turned my head away before I could catch anyone's glance, least of all—Lavi's. He seemed to realize I had been staring and smiled, almost painfully, _'Now isn't the time to get sick.' _

Not that I'd say that out loud. I didn't need—_'This situation can't get any worse.' _

And oh, how I wish the words hadn't left my mouth. "We don't have any rooms to spare." The nurse told us, "I'm—I'm so sorry." But she didn't sound like it—war probably made it that way, "You have to—double up."

"That might be for the best." Lavi murmured, "Allen _needs_ to be watched—to make sure he stays in bed."

"Well then—split up. Choose your partners." Her eyes turned to Lenalee, "though girl's, obviously, room together. We can't afford to waste any hospital rooms either." If Lenalee hadn't been so upset she probably would have blushed.

'_Crude, crude nurse.' _But then—_'Komui would kill us too, if he found out one of us chose to sleep in the same room'_

"I concur," Bookman stated slowly, "Allen gets the first room, though, and I believe I'll be the one to stay with him—at least for the first night." He lowered his gaze for a moment, "It seems you lack…an adequate amount of doctors as well."

The nurse didn't seem insulted, _'But when the hell did I ever give a fuck?' _Good question—never.

"Okay then—but what about the rest of us?" Lavi asked, only to have the old man shoot him a glare, "I choose?" He read it easily, "D'ah—okay?" He looked around at us before listing off—and his choices went like this.

Lenalee & Miranda (both girl's—"Logically")  
Marie & Krory ("Bonds are important for fighting—get to know everyone!")

Bookman & Allen ("Temporary but useful—don't wanna crush ourselves with paperwork")

Kanda & Lavi (I glared at him—but—he grinned right back)

"But what about me?" Timothy had piped up.

"You're small enough y'can sleep with the girls if y'want?" Lavi laughed—the kid scowled, and tried to punch him. But he only managed to get a noggie instead.

"Well then—where would you _like_ to sleep?"

"You're the one _choosing_?"

"Fine then," Lavi had only glanced at me and grinned again, "You can stay with us. We'll—if you've got a larger room set out, that's the one we'll take. Just need a larger bed though."

The woman nodded her head curtly and—with Lavi helping support most of the Moyashi's weight—and both Lenalee and Miranda hovering right behind him—turned on her heels—leading us straight for our rooms—

which were surprisingly close to the front of the building. And none too far away from the hospital rooms. _'Not that I expected anything less.' _We _were_ the intruders—Lavi had so charmingly reminded us—_we_ had to do everything within _our_ power to help—

I let out a near silent sigh as Bookman and Lavi—with the sprout—disappeared into the first room. The one next door—the one the nurse crudely kicked open—was the girl's room. Followed by Krory and Marie—near the back—_'Makes sense.'_Krory looked like a Vampire—people had stared at him when we arrived—and Marie—_'It'd be too noisy.'_

"Now you three," the nurse turned to us, almost annoyed, "The only bigger room we have free—it's this way, around the corner." She took us down the first corner past a door with an arrow scrawled on it—and then she, too, kicked it open.

It really _was _a much bigger room.

"This used to be a fairly nice hotel," she explained, "This was the first of the suites," she pointed to a set of stairs going up—labeled 'fire exit'—"That leads up to the second floor, some of the larger rooms are up there, but we're using them for patients."

Lavi nodded his head in understanding, "Yeah—the more space, the more patients." Then he bowed his head slightly, "Thank you for your time." He smiled, then and the nurse—flustered for…some…odd reason—nodded her head in response, uttering—

"I'll find more blankets, and a mattress for the boy." Timothy immediately pouted—the damn brat—

"why can't I get one bed? They're double aren't they?" He looked at me and then at Lavi, "They can share, can't they?"

'_Oh hell no.' _

I glanced at Lavi, who actually seemed to be thinking the idea _over_.

'_Damn he thinks too much when he doesn't fuckin' _need_ to.' _I cast him a glare but again he ignored it.

Then, a second later, he smiled, "That doesn't seem like a bad idea—don't wanna take an extra bed when we don't _need_ one." He looked over at me, as if daring me to question him—

And with a nurse here

And wounded

I felt like if I disagreed—

'_Tch,'_I shrugged my shoulders as nonchalantly as I could, which caused Lavi to smile even more, and the woman to relax—slightly.

'_This is going to be much longer than I thought.'_ I groaned inwardly, watching as she turned to leave and—in the next moment—Timothy running over to claim one of the beds—bouncing on it like—

"Oi! Don't act so damn fuckin' happy." I hissed—and all he did was stick out his tongue.

'_Correction. This is going to be _ten times_ longer than I thought.' _

But in the long run it didn't make any difference. I knew that—but—didn't mean I had to agree with it.

-------(**Lavi's POV**)-------

Kanda was pissed—to put it bluntly. Very, very pissed. Snappish, boarish, and maybe I thought—for a split second—that I should've just _shut_ Timothy up before he had uttered those words—

'_But with the amount of wounded that might come in—they need all the beds they can get.' _My eyes narrowed as Kanda moved towards Tiny Tim—eyes glaring dangerously close to predatorial—

"Yuu—don't." He shot me a searing glare, "They don't have any room for _us_ if we get hurt. You damn as well know it."

He returned the glare with just as much force behind it, but then, abruptly, turned away, "che."

And Timothy just continued to bounce on it, grinning like he'd been given a whole box of chocolates—that only _he_ had to share—_'They didn't have much, at the orphanage.' _Sure I had been told everything about the kid—the place was almost bankrupt when they found him, _'I don't think they _had_ time to give everyone chocolate.' _

Not that I would've minded, _'kids, plus chocolate—never a good thing.' _

"So this is your room," I didn't jump, but Timothy sure as heck did when Bookman popped his head in through the door, his beady little eyes narrowing, "Good—Lavi, need to talk to you."

'_Aww, great.' _I let out a sigh, "Right, right, Gramps." I looked at Timothy, who had stopped bouncing, eyes wide, like he thought he'd get in trouble—Kanda, just looked annoyed.

"If you're leavin' I'm getting the fuck _out_." He hissed.

"Well you're going to have to stay." The Old Panda answered for me, "It's not…_safe_—shall we say?—yet. Now Lavi—hurry, I was just speaking with Komui and," he trailed off, giving me another pointed glare.

I just shrugged my shoulders, and began following him out the door. When I passed Yuu, I gave him another warning look. He chose to look away, though, at the last minute, muttering, "Che" again before going over to the bed—

'_He always sleeps on the left, by the window,' _I noted, _'Need to keep that in mind.' _

But once we stepped out of the room—into the hall—and once I brought the door to a soft shut behind me—

Bookman didn't sound too happy, "Our room arrangement's only temporary. Allen _will_ get better."

That wasn't good. But—well—"Of course he will!"

"When he does Kanda and I will switch—Timothy will go with them." He replied, curtly, "After all, they know nothing about a situation like this."

"I wouldn't say they're that dumb." I retorted back, not even thinking—"They've seen death before—" but dammit I knew it wasn't the same—

"It isn't the same and you know it." He glared at me, as if—as if he expected to whack me over the head-or generally beat the ever living shit out of me—but then he decided against, "You know it." He instead repeated.

I scratched the back of my head, "Yeah—I do, don't I? But where're we going?" I was vaguely aware of the different 'unpacking' sounds taking place in the rooms around me. _'Damn if this isn't a nice hotel though.' _Untouched—unscathed—_'almost unnatural.' _

Almost except for the still bloodied sheets being carried into the lobby. Another death, apparently. Another failed removal of a bullet—_'Even now it isn't easy. 'Specially with a shot to the head.' _I grimaced inwardly, at the thought.

But that bit of war normal-ness wasn't enough to ease my caution on the place.

And from the way the old man was walkin'—he had a pretty damn good idea not to trust the place either.

That _definitely_ wasn't a good thing.

------(**Kanda's POV)-------**

"The bathroom smells funny." I felt my eye twitch as the kid came back in the room. I didn't even turn to look at him, "Really—it _smells_ funky. Like—like that stuff they use on our clothes."

I didn't know what the hell 'they' used on his clothes, I just concentrated harder on staring out of the small window. I had pulled the curtains back—to let some sunlight in, even though the sun was setting, and it was too cloudy—but we didn't get a very good view. Just a backyard that looked like it hadn't been tended to in a while—

'_Figures they'd neglect something in a gaudy place like this.' _Nice beds, nice sheets, clean everything—it was definitely one of the _better_ hotels we ever stayed in, _'But it's going to be hell.' _

I just knew it was.

The kid had come closer, "Why're you staring like that?" I saw his reflection in the mirror, looking more smug than curious, "You see somethin'? Or are you just _staring_?"

I didn't want to respond.

"Why're you ignoring me?"

_'This is why I hate kids.' _No barrier—none at all between their mind and mouth—their thoughts leaked out _constantly_—

"You _are_ ignoring me, aren't you?"

'_No, really?' _I rolled my eyes and shifted a bit—

"Jeez, you're boring!"—_'Do I want to be interesting to you? No.'_—"I'_m_ bored! Why do we have to stay here? It's not like that redhaired rabbit guy can _do_ anything!"

I turned to look at him—the _last_ damn thing we needed was for the damn brat to go missing. Especially in a damn _war zone_—well, refugee camp, but—it was impractical.

"You'd be surprised." I didn't know why I chose to speak then—but he was goddammit at the _door_ now, and I didn't want to get blamed for something that could've been prevented.

"Really?" The kid turned his head back to me now, "What makes you so sure?"

I shrugged, "Che—if he doesn't do something then that old man _will_."

"That old guy?" He let out a laugh, "The guy that looks like a _panda_? What the hell's _he_ going to do? Lecture me?"

'_Ah, right. He hasn't seen—'_

"Much worse." He looked intrigued now, "He's beaten the crap out of Lavi just for not listening."—_'Though that almost seems intentional now'_—since I knew the redhead probably could avoid the old guys movements—but then—_'Why the fuck do I care?' _because I didn't.

This seemed to amuse the brat even more, "Really? But—he's _old_." I didn't respond to that, so he added on, "But they're off to check on Allen." The only person he'd actually say their name nicely—_Allen_, the damn Moyashi.

"If you think so." I shrugged my shoulders, "But I wouldn't try to sneak past them."

"I'm good at sneaking."

My eyes narrowed, and my eye twitched again, "Yes _but_—that's the only exit." The only obvious one, anyway.

He thought that over, "I'll find a way."

"No you won't."

Before he could get his hand back around the doorknob—I was already there, dragging him back. "Hey!" he yelped, shocked—struggling—

"Do you goddammit _want_ to hurt yourself?" I hissed out, throwing the kid on the bed.

"What the fuck do _you _care for?" he rubbed his wrist, "Mr. Stoic Japanese bastard dude who looks like a girl."

'_Keep calm, keep calm, don't—you can't, there aren't enough rooms, there aren't—there—'_

-------(**Noise's POV)-------**

"That can't be good." I murmured, standing up immediately, and concentrating harder on the sound—a loud thump, coming from down the hall, and around the corner.

"What isn't?" Krory stepped up to me, coats rustling loudly, but not loud enough to clearly hear the sound, "What's wrong?"

"Kanda's angry." I said, simply, and I heard him grunt ever so slightly, either annoyed, or worried, or maybe even _scared_—because I knew him, had known the boy since he was ten—of course he'd scared the shit out of people a few times.

"I-I see…at Lavi?" Came Krory's hesitant, if not a bit protective, response, "They're sharing a room just down the hall."

I nodded my head, "I know, but—I heard Lavi walk by a few minutes ago. Isn't the new boy staying with them?"

"Ah—yes, yes he is." Another hesitant answer, "He's just a kid though."

"Kanda doesn't share those sentiments." And unfortunately those words were more than true. He couldn't stand them, within any stretch of the imagination. Everything they did annoyed him—he wouldn't even touch _babies_.

"I figured as much." Krory let out a loud sigh, "I-do you think we should go check? I know they said we shouldn't really leave our rooms yet, but,"

"I'm sure they won't mind if we visit each other." I walked to the door, finding the doorknob and turning it slightly—waiting for the click before pushing it open.

Another loud crash and a child-like yelp.

And—

"Oh! Noise!" Lenalee, somewhere directly in front of me—I hoped I hadn't scared her, but then her heartbeat already seemed too fast, "You're—checking on Kanda too?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, I—"

"That's good." She cut me off, "I know he'll listen to me, but you might need to restrain him."

"R-Restrain?" Krory muttered, nervously, under his breath.

"Yes," Lenalee said, all too happy with a hint of worry—she was trying to smile, "Unfortunately I think we'll have to."

"_Sorry, Sorry!" _I heard the younger voice yelp loudly, _"What the hell's your problem?!" _

But there weren't any more crashes—and—I heard booted footsteps too.

"What the _hell_," It was Lavi, I recognized his voice anywhere. And his heartbeat—no matter how expressive his words were—his heart was always calm. "Yuu—I thought I _told_ him not to beat the crap outta the kid."

"Lavi?" That was the Bookman, coming from the same room they left Allen in.

"I'll be back in a sec," Lavi called, "We don't want Kanda ta kill the kid now do we?"

Bookman grunted in that agreeing—but annoyed—way of his, before turning back to the room. But he left the door open.

"_Good God how the fuck did you get to be an 'Exorcist'_" I flinched at the sound of the kids voice, taunting the title, _"with that fuckin' temper?" _

The kid definitely _didn't_ have the nicest of voices.

Lavi let out an annoyed sigh, "You all heard it too, eh?"

"Yes," Lenalee was probably nodding at him, "Miranda, um, said she'd stay behind—it startled her so much."

"Then I'll make 'im apologize." He was grinning, it was so easy to tell, "Sound like a good idea Marie?"

I nodded my head.

"If Allen was okay—he'd scold 'im too." Lavi laughed this time, he always laughed even if this wasn't really any sort of funny, "But—yeah," his hurried bootsteps rushed past me, "This-a-way."

And we followed him, the sound of his footsteps, around an unfamiliar corner, in front of the second door on the left.

He kicked the door open—_loudly_—and then he groaned, "Yuu-chan!"

"_What_?" said teen snapped, irritated beyond reason.

"Good lord—don't trash the fuckin' room just to get to the kid." He said most of that under his breath, but then, "Any broken bones, Tiny-Tim?"

"Don't call me that." The kid growled, "I'm bruised all over—my body hurts!"

"Well—" I had the distinct feeling Lavi had been going to say something entirely different from the words that popped into his mouth, "that's definitely not good. Yuu—he's just a _kid_."

"So?" Another snap.

"You shouldn't treat a kid like that!" Another unfazed response.

"How the fuck would you know?"

"Common sense, Yuu-chan." I heard the laughter in his voice as he called him by the girlish nickname—

'_When did that habit pick up?' _I didn't know, nor was now the time to be asking. "He's right, Kanda. I don't know what he did but, please,"

Kanda let out a sigh, his heartbeat slowing slightly as he calmed down, but he remained silent, instead of choosing to explain himself. Which would have made things easier—but this was _Kanda_, after all. The stoic teen didn't make things easy. If he did, then—then—

I didn't know.

-------**(Timothy's POV)-------**

"aww, jeez, if I'd known you'd try ta kill th' kid I woulda taken 'im with me."

'_Yeah—he really _did_ try to kill me.' _My heart beat—I didn't—not even the _Akuma_ scared me as much as—as much as—

'_**Oh you were scared shitless.' **_Divine Possession laughed, floating easily beside me, _**'Though in all honesty, he is quite creepy, isn't he?' **_

"Don't need you to tell me that." I gritted my teeth and used the wall for support—"My head's _killin'_ me."

"Jeez, jeez," the redhead—Bookman's apprentice, Junior, whatever, walked up to me, worried, and then knelt down, "Your head—y'might have a concussion. Where's it hurt?"

I wanted to say 'everywhere' just to get on the damn guys nerve—and maybe—

'_**Oh I don't think he'll feel bad. You did call him girly.' **_

I wanted to respond to that but—he was standing right in front of me and—I learned the hard way, they couldn't see him. It. Him, "I—the back." I answered instead, and immediately that's where his hand went. He let out a soft hiss, and pulled his hand away—for a second I thought I'd see blood, but there was none.

"Good, no blood," he sighed, "but y've got a nasty bump." He looked back over his shoulder at the girly-man, "Yuu—y'gotta be more careful."

The guy just crossed his hands over his chest and 'che'd' at us. And immediately the big—scary—black guy walked up to him, and whispered something that I didn't hear—

'_**Don't want to.' **_Divine Possession corrected.

So what? Is what I would have said.

"Geh, I know it hurts but no need to make a face like that." The redhead murmured—not offended, not even—just the same expression, but with his eyebrow raised—like he was expecting something.

"I know, but,"

"Stupid kids." I heard the girly-guy muttered, turning his head away, "Complain about every damn fuckin' thing."

"I do _not_." I retorted loudly, trying to stand again—but my vision swirled at the movement.

'_**Too fast.' **_Divine Possession tried to reach out, but stopped. It was my innocence, yeah, but, if I randomly got helped up by _nothing_ then—

"Woah there, too fast," the redhead repeated, "Sit for a second. If you can walk fine, then y'just need to take it easy. If not, then we need some ice." He thought that over for a second, "Actually—we might need ice _anyway_, but getting some isn't going to be easy. We'll have to ask a nurse." He turned back to look at the others in the room—

Which made me realize how small this room _was_. Along with the big-black guy, there was this guy with the vampire teeth I had been introduced to—and then that insanely sweet girl.

'_**That you don't like.' **_

Again I wanted to respond enough—enough to make him shut up—but—

'_**You're the one who said you wanted me here. I can leave if you want me to.' **_Divine Possession murmured in that flippant way of his, _**'Besides—it doesn't seem like any Akuma will appear. Not immediately at first, and you need to rest up for it.' **_

But—

'_**You agreed to come with them—and you were dragged here because you initially agreed. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon, even if it's just for practice.' **_His face contorted for a second, _**'Though I really don't like the fact that you'll have to use humans. I won't be able to eat them.' **_

I tried hard not to let the shock show, but—but—"You sure you're okay?" the eye-patch guy patted me lightly on the shoulder, and I stood just a bit straighter because of it.

"I'm fine." I gritted out, taking a step away from him and the wall. I wasn't dizzy anymore, "I just—stood up to fast. My head'll be fine."

"Good." I looked back at him and he grinned, slightly, "Your headband's lopsided." But before I could reach up and fix it again, his big hands were there, fixing it himself. I tried not to notice when his eyes focused on the tattoo—which thankfully wasn't a damn _orb_ now, but still—plastered on my forehead. He pulled his hand away a second later, though, and grinned a little softer. "There—all fixed."

Then he straightened up—he was _tall_—taller than the girly guy, and much taller than me—and turned to the others, "I don't think they'll mind if we borrow some ice, right?" He looked hesitant though, like he really didn't want to ask.

"I'll be fine." I probably said that too angrily, but it didn't matter. He gave me a quizzical look, "See? I'm standing, an' walking fine!" I grinned, and he looked impressed.

"Well if you say so." He agreed easily, mimicking my grin with a similar one, "But y'need to be careful and rest."

_'But that means I'll be stuck in here!' _I didn't know what face I made, but he ignored it—instead, turning to the girly guy.

"Now Yuu," the guy stiffened again, and glared, "whaddya say?"

"The brats fine."

He sighed, "_No_, Yuu—not _that_."

"Then _what_?" He glared and—his grip tightened on his sword thing. He called it Mugen. Or something.

'_**Oh my,' **_Divine Possession grinned, _**'He's going to attack his **_**friend**_**?' **_

"They're friends?" But I muttered it low enough—and they were too _distracted_—everyone was tense now, but not like this was _new_—watching…

As Kanda pointed Mugen roughly at me, "He's fuckin' fine. What the fuck do _I_ have to apologize for?"

"Because!" The redhead held his hands up—like that was _really _going to stop Mugen from slicing him the hell in half, "You _need_ to!"

"No I fuckin' don't."

"Yeah you do. Just apologize." I didn't see how it happened—

Divine Possession did, though, and started to _laugh_, _**'Did you see that?' **_

I saw the after product. A swiped sword then—Lavi trying to back up—but the room _was_ small and there were too many people—and the big black guy tried to stop the pretty-boy—but—

Then the old guy. The really really 'he isn't dead yet' old guy—the panda—popped his head in. "Lavi," he coarsely called out, irritated, before surprised, but then _not_. "Stupid apprentice" I heard him mutter under his breath, stepping into the room—into the space that was now between Kanda and a freaked out Lavi.

"Everything's fine here?" He glanced around—I didn't know but—

'_**He's looking at everything.' **_Divine Possession, again, impressed.

"What?"

"You're fine aren't you." He turned to me at the sound of my voice, eyes harsh and—I gulped nervously and nodded. "Good, then, Lavi." He turned to the eye-patch, who had calmed down now. Or his face wasn't so—so weird.

"I know, I know." He straightened his head band a bit—touching his eye patch, like he was making sure the pretty-boy didn't hack it in half—"Allen's good?"

"Well enough." He sounded offended, "But,"

_'He's rooming with Allen isn't he?' _from what I remembered—when he assigned rooms.

'_**Which was only a few minutes ago.' **_I tried hard not to glare, but only half succeeded. No one was paying attention to me anyway.

But—wait—

"I don't wanna stay cooped up all day!" Lavi was just about to step through the doorway, but he stopped. The old guy did too, but with a glare.

"Don't worry." The redhead grinned, "You'll be able to."

"Lavi." The old man hissed.

"Tomorrow—maybe. So just—wait today, okay?" His smile looked so convincing. But this just seemed to make the old guy mad—and he said, louder—

"_Lavi_."

"I _know_, gramps." He didn't even waste a second in his response, "going, going. And Kanda—"

The pretty-guy looked up, annoyed, but he still looked.

"Put Mugen away."

And—and—and—

When the redhead, stepped through the doorway and—when the girl, and Dracula looked at him—

He _did_.

**-------(Kanda's POV)-------**

"What?" I snapped, glaring at each of them. Immediately Krory retreated, but Lenalee just stood there, staring at me, and then at Mugen, which was now sheathed.

I hated it when the damn Rabbit made sense—sense enough for me to _listen_. Always made people gawk—_'But I'm sure as hell not gonna apologize.' _I didn't have a reason to—the damn kid _said_ he was fine, and he sure as hell _looked_l ike he was fine. Well, except when he glared at the ceiling for all it's worth.

"Kanda," Lenalee let out a sigh, and I felt Marie's hands grasp my shoulders.

'_Aw, shit.' _I didn't know what was going to happen, but—

"Krory, head back to our room." Noise gently ordered, "and…Timothy, is it?" the kid jerked in surprise—looking almost as afraid of _Noise_as he did Bookman, "why don't you go with him? You need to rest…undisturbed, for a while."

He more than happily complied, but kept his distance from Krory, slipping through the door first, as Krory held the door open. But before he shut it, he turned to us again, "Um, should I…?"

"Close it." Lenalee smiled.

"Ah, um, yes," and the door was shut a second later.

"Now," Marie's hands went slack, and he dropped them from my shoulders, "what did he say?"

"What do you think?" Marie knew—of course he knew.

"He called you a girl." My head sank just a bit, but I didn't miss the sudden red that splashed across Lenalee's pale face.

"He…did?"

I nodded, and Marie—god_dammit_, "That's not funny!"

But he kept that serene smile on his lips, "Yes but, he's just a child."

"That's why." I snapped back, taking a few steps to my bed, before sitting on it.

"Still," Lenalee took a few steps forward, glancing at the space next to me on the bed, before sitting down next to me, "You—it's not—ahh," She knew she couldn't really _say_ anything. She accused me of it too. Or. Not accused—but _thought_—I was—at first—

"Che,"

"I'm sorry." She deflated, "But—he's _just_a kid. I-I was too, and you forgave _me_."

And dammit Marie looked amused. He really had way too much damn fun—even for a blind person.

I let out a sigh, "_Yes_ I did. But that was different." She cocked her head to the side in that 'really?' sort of way that just made me sigh louder, "How old am I _now_? And how old is _he_?"

"Um, you're eighteen and he's, um," she hesitated, looking at Marie who shrugged his shoulders, "I'd guess around ten? Maybe? But," she trailed off…

And I rolled my eyes, "See?"

She bit her lip, brushing her short hair back behind her ear, "Y-yeah. I guess it _would_ be insulting."

"Tch," that's all I needed to say—it was obvious.

"But you still listened to Lavi."—

Then Marie had to go and point that out.

"And?"

"You normally wouldn't do that." Lenalee continued, "Granted you try to stab him," she paused before adding on, "again. But—still."

"He made sense." I tried to shrug it off, "That's all."

And they both stared at me.

And stared at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." They both said, nearly in unison.

"I'll go bring Timothy back," Marie murmured, turning his head slightly to Lenalee in his form of goodbye, before heading towards the door, and, again, closing it behind him once he was through.

"Now," Almost immediately—and Lenalee turned fully to me. "Your hair tie." I didn't get a chance to respond before her hands were on my shoulders and she turned me—and I _let_ her—so she could see it clearly. "I still can't see it." She mumbled, more to herself than me—but like she wanted me to hear her—and then I felt her hands in my hair, loosening—

Then she had it, in her hands—when I looked back—and my hair, was loose around my shoulders.

I let out a low growl, which she ignored, instead choosing to hold the damn hair tie _up_ to the fuckin' light _just_ so she could see it better.

Then she smiled, "This really is pretty, where'd you get it?" She cocked her head to the side again, and smiled sweetly, holding it out so _I_ could see it.

And—well—

It _was_ nice. Nicer than I thought it'd be—for a small little trinket shop you'd think would sell _crap_. But—it also—

"It has a lotus." She said, handing it to me, "see? Here?" she pointed to roughly the center, and sure enough, with exactly ten visible petals, was a lotus. Or at least, the silver-outline of one. "It must've taken lots of skill to get something like that on something so small."

"Hnn," Didn't want to say I agreed, because then—

"Where'd you find it?" Well, she went and asked anyway, "I mean—I'm pretty sure you didn't have it on the Ferry…"

I knew I wouldn't be able to get a word in, so I left my mouth shut.

A few minutes passed—then—

"Well?" She raised an elegant eyebrow, "Are you going to tell me? Or—am I going to have to assume someone bought it for you?" She cocked her head to the side, "Not that anyone would _buy_ anything for you—much less have you _accept_ it—because then that _has _to mean something, doesn't it?" she let out a slight giggle, "I mean—Kanda Yuu, accepting a present from someone. Did they—did they mistake you for a girl too?"

"No!" I saw the glint in her eyes a second too late—she was teasing me. And I had just made it worse.

"Really? Then you bought it for yourself? But then that's not like you either." She shifted a bit on the bed, tucking her feet underneath her, smiling faintly, head cocked to the side, "You don't normally buy yourself anything—what's the occasion?"

"There is none."

'_Shit.' _I set my jaw even more rigid, _'I'm making everything so fucking worse just by openin' my damn mouth.' _

Now I just knew she wouldn't stop, and, with that—that—

I had to remind myself she _was_ Komui's younger sister. They had to share blood _somehow_—and goddammit _why—_

Why

Why

_Why_ the ever fucking _why_

Did it have to be _this_ way?

This inane—

Inane—

_Teasing._

'_I hate being teased.' _I set my jaw even firmer, and, even though she had stopped giggling, the laughter was still there in her eyes, along with that disturbing glint, _'Like her brother and his…experiments…'_

Experiments that, no matter _how_ many times you fuckin' _tried_—they always came back to haunt you, somehow, someway. _'It's like a fucking curse.' _

Good looks were like that too.

A curse—fuck, if I had been born_ ugly_ I would have preferred it.

"You're scowling, Kanda," I jolted when she placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to sound concerned, but sounding amused all the same, "did some stalker come up behind you and—" she halted her voice, stopped, coughed lightly, "I mean—it can't be _that_ bad can it? You'd beat the ever living snot out of them if they tried—"

I let out a loud sigh, "_No_." I implored, "Your imagination's almost as bad as your brothers."

She looked semi offended by that but brushed it off, "_Well_ what am I supposed to guess when you won't say anything? Or should I make something up?"

My face paled, "_No_."

"So you'll tell me?"

'_Fuck.' _

Her eyes were practically gleaming now, "Please? Or do I need to go find Lavi and ask _him_."

"No," the word slipped out, a little more forcefully this time.

"But he was with you the _entire time_." She pointed out, "he should know, after all he's supposed to keep track of stuff like that, isn't he?"

It was one of the few times I ever heard her directly talk about his "Book man" habits. She hardly ever did—but—that—that was _beside _the point.

"Tch, I seriously doubt he was paying that much attention."

"Really?" she sounded thoughtful, mockingly so, "I really don't think he'd miss something that obvious. Though he didn't say anything about it—" her eyes lit up a little more, but instead of asking the question—making the comment I _knew_was hidden there—she instead, smiled, a little more mischeviously, and asked, "You're sure?"

I nodded my head, before halting the movement. I could tell—anything I did now, could and _would_ be used against me.

"Why does it fuckin' matter?" I reached behind me to tie my hair back up again, but she grabbed it from my hand before I could.

"Of course it matters! It's so pretty!" I felt my eyetwitch, and she noticed, "I-I mean it _suits_ you. Whoever bought it for you must have really good tastes." Suddenly her expression turned scolding, "And if you haven't thanked them yet, then you _should_."

"Tch, if someone _bought_ it for me, they'd probably be long gone by now." I tried hard not to roll my eyes, "It was a fuckin' port town after all."

Her scowl set just a bit deeper, "Yes but," then it was wiped clean, replaced by a confident expression, "someone _did_ pay for it."

'_Double shit.' _

"I—"

"You said someone bought it."

"I said _if_—I didn't say they _did_."

"You never said they _didn't_." she quickly pointed out, clucking her tongue and holding the elaborate hair tie up, "I'm surprised you could _get_ something that fancy here. I mean—I'm _sure_ you can but," she trailed off, "It takes a good eye to find treasure, you know."

"So? They could've gotten lucky."

"Not just for the hair tie, Kanda." Something in her voice made warning bells go off in the far reaches of my mind—which wasn't that big, thank God, I didn't _need_ to think about some useless crap—just sword fighting, how to survive—instincts.

"What the fuck_ are_ you talking about."

"Yeah, what _are_ you talking about?" We both jumped—Lenalee more so than me, of course—as Lavi stepped in, his boots heavy against the floor, hair windswept, his headband down, for some reason…

He looked between us before focusing on the hairtie in Lenalee's hand, "Oh! You're tlakign about that?" he sounded amused—

'_Shit, fucking _dammit.'

"No we weren't."

"Yes we were."

We glared at each other through the garbled words.

Which just seemed to confuse the stupid redhead even more, "Eh? Are you? Or aren't you?" I opened my mouth again, but he cut me off, "Ladies first."

Lenalee smiled gratefully at him, "We were." She held it up, "I just wanted to know who bought it—since I noticed it at the port."

"Really?" Even more amusement there.

"yeah," she nodded her head firmly, "I mean—you were with him right?" he didn't answer but she already knew he had dragged me off so we _had_ to have stuck together at least marginally, "did you see someone buy this for him?"

He contemplated that for a split second, walking over to us before holding the hair tie up, "Yeah—actually, I did. It's really nice isn't it?"

Lenalee nodded her head in agreement, and slowly, slowly, I felt myself shrink further and further away from them.

"Ooh—and the pattern too, it fits." His smile was an all out _grin_ now.

"exactly, I was just taking a better look at it now." Again Lenalee agreed, "So I wanted to ask him who bought it for him—since they obviously have good taste, and I—I mean, he _should_ thank them right?"

"Yeah, he should." Lavi wholeheartedly agreed—grin nearly _splitting_ across his face.

'_Shit, shit, shiiiiit.' _

"So—did you see who gave it to him? I mean, just their face or something." Lenalee continued on, "We might not be able to find them, but we _might_."

"Yeah, you might." His grin eased a bit, "Actually, I think you won't have any problems finding him."

At her confused look, he answered, "Because—the person who bought it for him was _me_."

She opened her mouth to say something—but then, the door banged open again—_'He closed it?' _but the thought passed briefly—

And there standing in the door way was that fucking brat again, breathing hard, "I don't know _what_ the hell you adults're talking about, but—Allen just got worse." Lenalee's eyes buldged, Lavi just turned his head—and—

"Well?" he had already turned around again, "what the hell're you waiting for?" his eyes lingered at bit longer on me, "and geez, you act so _offended,"_ his voice rose an octave and he made a fucking—flipping_ hand_ motion—that—that—"But you sure as hell play the damn _part_."

_'God damn fucking brat—' _before I could get farther than maybe a few steps from the bed—the fucking—"Let me _go_ dammit!"

"What did I say." Lavi's voice—right in my ear, and—"He's just a kid, Yuu, calm down."

"How the _fuck_ can I calm down?"

"Neh, I dunno." He didn't shrug his shoulders but I could tell he wanted to, "But you _do_ look good with your hair down."

And the fucking worst thing _about_ it was—Lenalee heard. I knew she heard. She _had_ to of heard—

'_How the fuckin' hell'm I going to live this down?' _

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter 3, and I swear the most recent DGM chapter (chapter 179) severely helped out with Timothy's POV. Also made me like him even more XD Now then—doesn't this fic have a little more hints in it? Hmm, methinks it does, but eh, up to the eye of the beholder, as they say. Also, Marie's POV was extremely fun to do too, since you'd think it wouldn't be that descriptive, but it is in a different way. **

**As always: have questions? Comments? Loved it? Have CC--send it via review! Since, of course, that's how I know people read my stuff, and it's the only way I know to update!**

**EDIT: -whacks FF- it went and didn't save any edits I made to this chapter XP So HUGE Thank you to The Hecateae for taking the time to find them for me/list them in her review . -can't believe she DIDN'T go back and check to see if FF saved the changes- gaaah...  
**

**Now I'm off to open birthday presents XD**


End file.
